


Old Timer

by SilentEvilx



Category: Uncharted
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hospitals, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3400724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentEvilx/pseuds/SilentEvilx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sully gets hurt on a job and ends up in the hospital. Nate develops a plan to break him out of the hospital, but things don't run as smoothly as he hopes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Timer

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story a few years ago. I've posted it on a few other websites (http://fics-and-shit.tumblr.com/post/75072047349/old-timer). That link has the original story and links to where it's been posted before. I will also post a link to here on that tumblr post :)

"To hell with that!"  
  
"I’m sorry, sir, but if you keep putting your body through stuff like this, you’ll be in a nursing home any day now," the doctor replied calmly to Sully’s outburst.  
  
Nate stared at the doctor with disbelief. Sully? In a nursing home? No way.  
  
"I’m sure he’ll be fine, it’s just a concussion!" said Nate, ignoring the intimidating machines surrounding his old friend.  
  
"And two broken ribs. Plus four stitches in his lip, not to mention the lovely collection of scrapes and bruises" the doctor listed, "You really need to watch what you’re doing, especially at  _your age_ …”  
  
Sully winced at the words.  
  
"Don’t worry," Nate said while patting Sully’s shoulder, "we’ll be outta here in no time."  
  
The doctor gave him a disapproving frown, then left the room.  
  
"A nursing home? Are you goddamn kidding me?" Sully exclaimed, "I’d rather be dead then have to stay in one of these hell holes!"  
  
Sully began to shift out of his bed and walk toward his jacket hanging on the opposite wall, “Goddamn doctors. Tryin’ to lock me up…”  
  
"Sully, just lay down for now. You’ll be out of here before you know it", Nate said, while rubbing his elbow. He received his own fair share of injuries the same night Sully was hurt.  
  
"You got that right," Sully replied, while digging a cigar out of the jacket pocket, "You got my lighter?"  
  
"Sully, this is a hospital! You know you cant smoke here," Nate replied.  
  
"Does it  _really_  look like I give a shit?”  
  
  
—————————-  
  
  
It had to have been past midnight before Nate arrived back at the hospital. It was dark. He could hear a few crickets singing away and he slowly made his way through the bushes and to the side of the building.  
  
"Huh, Orion," Nate said quietly to himself, while noticing one of the few constellations that littered the suburban sky. Ever since the time he found himself lost in the desert, he looked at the stars a little differently than he ever had before.  
  
Nate pressed himself to the side of the building while looking left and right.  
  
Clear. Good.  
  
He began to make his way up, using the window sill as his first boost up the wall. He reached up high to the next window, and pulled himself up. Once he finally made it up, he slowly stood up on the sill, keeping as flat to the building as possible, and reached up to the next window. He winced. The pain in his elbow wasn’t gonna allow him the regular ease and comfort climbing usually gave him. He slipped.  
  
"Oh crap!"  
  
Nate grabbed onto the sill he had just fallen off of, breaking his fall. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, hoping not to have drawn any unwanted attention toward himself. After a few seconds of dangling there like an idiot, Nate pulled himself back up.  
  
"Couldn’t have gotten the room on the first floor, could’ya?" Nate huffed quietly to himself.  
  
After a couple more minutes of, now carefully, scaling the building, he finally made it to the fourth floor window that lead into Sully’s room.  
  
He tapped on the window, “Sully,” he called quietly. No answer.  
  
"Sully!", he said a bit louder.  
  
The window opened quickly.  
  
"Elena?", said Nate, surprised. "What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"Rescuing Sully, of course," she said with a smile, "and just what are you doing out there, Romeo?"  
  
Nate ignored her remark and pulled himself through the now open window, “Nice to see you, too!”  
  
"Would you both quiet down and get me outta here before the nurse notices?" Sully whispered to the both of them while peering out of the door into the hospital hall.  
  
"Wait, what are you doing here, Elena? I got this under control" Nate asked.  
  
"He called me," Elena answered, making a gesture toward Sully.  
  
"And you didn’t call me?" Nate asked Sully, surprised.  
  
"Your phone was off! Besides, I didn’t know if you were comin’ tonight," Sully answered.   
  
"It’s not off, it’s just out of minutes!"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Okay, so I took Charlie’s advice and got a prepaid phone"  
  
"Seriously..?" Elena responded.  
  
"What? It’s a good deal!" Nate said while shrugging his shoulders, "By the way, nice outfit, Sully. Your legs look great"  
  
Sully looked down at the nursing gown he was wearing, “It’s the only goddamn thing they’d let me wear, now can we go already?”  
  
Elena shook her head and smiled, “C’mon. Let’s get you outta here, old timer.”


End file.
